Obsesión
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: El día de su cumpleaños, como siempre, Yagami también tenía que estar cerca. Por el cumpleaños de Kyo Chan [IoriXKyo]
1. Default Chapter

**OBSESIÓN.**

CAPÍTULO 1.

¿Por qué negarlo?, se dijo mentalmente Iori Yagami, analizando de forma metódica la situación. Sí, le gustaba pelear, especialmente los combates con el joven Kusanagi, porque lo llevaban a los extremos, y a él le gustaba esforzarse por conseguir las cosas.

Sus combates siempre eran muy parejos, y en ocasiones ganaba él, y en otras Kyo, pero él disfrutaba sus victorias, así como de las derrotas de su oponente, mofándose de él a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba; era muy común en él hacerlo, reírse de la debilidad del joven, porque él no lo era.

No tenía sentido mentirse y hacerse creer que Kyo no era fundamental en su vida cuando sí lo era.

El joven era su complemento, por eso mismo se empeñaba en seguirlo, en conocer su paradero, sus actividades, en estar al pendiente de él, de una forma en la que nadie más podía hacerlo.

Le hacía sentir poderoso tener ese poder, la habilidad de saber seguirlo sin que éste, su víctima, se percatara de su presencia; y realizaba todas sus tareas con una normalidad que hacían a Iori burlarse.

¿Kyo no lo sabía?

Tal vez sí, pero no se quejaba, probablemente se creía muy importante... y lo era, aunque Iori se lo negara incontables veces, porque, de forma subconciente, tenía al joven tatuado en el mismo espíritu.

Era de noche, 12 de diciembre, y sus ojos no se despegaban de aquella figura que, en un movimiento fluído, casi hermoso, se apoyó en aquella pared, indolentemente con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba festejando su cumpleaños, pero al torpe de Shingo se le ocurrió que debían de llevar a Yuki y la celebración se convirtió en la salida más monótona y aburrida de Kyo, y ahora estaba fuera, mientras Benimaru intentaba convencer a ambos chicos, Yuki y Shingo, de volver a casa, ellos sólo darían una vuelta más.

Después de todo, mintió con facilidad Benimaru, Kyo tenía un entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Iori se apartó el flequillo de su ojo, estaba impidiéndole observar la sonrisa casi triunfante del castaño, al momento en que la chica le regaló una afirmación a Benimaru y se acercó a Kyo para darle un beso de despedida y dedicarle algunas palabras, quizá alguna cursi felicitación.

No le importaba.

Sabía que estar allí, siguiéndolo, desde medio día, era casi enfermizo, pero no le importaba. Ese día no había en su mente lugar para la palabra cordura, porque Kyo estaba cumpliendo años, y entre todos los regalos, aún faltaba el mejor, el que provenía de un Yagami: Iori Yagami.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyo miró al otro lado de la calle, distinguió un Mercedez Benz color negro, en las sombras, pero no prestó demasiada atención mientras abordaba el Ferrari de Benimaru, su amigo le prometió una noche de juerga y eso sería exactamente lo que tendría.

Una noche libre de Yuki y sus reclamos sobre su insensibilidad hacia las mujeres como ella, que dedicaban toda su vida a él.

¡Cómo si le importara!

-Vamos, Kyo -dijo Benimaru, sonriéndole misteriosamente, con un brillo casi predador en su mirada azulada, como el cielo en una tarde sin nubes-. No te apures, llegaremos a algún buen bar en menos de media hora. Tomarás un trago y te olvidarás de todo.

El joven asintió, anhelando aquel trago.

Un poco de relax le vendría bien, olvidarse por completo de sus padres, sus obligaciones, responsabilidades y aquella molesta y fastidiosa novia que parecía ser un imán de problemas.

-Sí.

En todo el camino al dichoso bar al que Benimaru lo guió, ninguno de los dos notó el automóvil oscuro que los seguía, ni siquiera percibieron la mirada roja, como la propia sangre, que los siguió cuando Kyo bajó del automóvil, con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera de buen humor.

-Por favor, Kyo. Deja en la puerta esa cara de aburrido. Vas a espantar a todas las chicas -le recriminó Benimaru.

Kyo sintió naúseas de sí mismo.

Estaba en un bar, consiguiendo chicas, porque en el fondo no era feliz con su ritmo de vida, y porque odiaba vivir una mentira que todo el mundo creía fabulosa... algo que todo el mundo comparaba con el reinado del terror en que se crió Iori.

Existía una gran diferencia entre ambos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio media vuelta e ignorando los llamados de Benimaru, se alejó caminando de aquel lugar.

En la oscuridad de la noche, andaba sin nada qué hacer.

Solo.

-¿Perdido, Kusanagi?

Sobresaltado, por la ronca voz de Yagami, se volvió.

Sabía que, por ser ese día, lo encontraría, pero no creyó que aparecería al último minuto, cuando lo único que buscaba era un taxi para volver a casa.

-No realmente. ¿Tú sí? -fue lo que preguntó, un poco aturdido por el licor que había consumido.

No esperó una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, por lo que siguió avanzando.

-No irás a ningún lado -gruñó el pelirrojo, Kyo sólo se detuvo a mitad de un paso, y aún atolondrado por los efectos del alcohol, lanzó una carcajada estridente que hizo enfadar al pelirrojo.

No le gustó la burla de su víctima.

Pensó en un castigo.

Después de todo, Kyo era suyo, por lo que obedecer órdenes no debía ser un problema con el castaño.

Lo tomó del brazo, bruscamente, sobresaltándolo.

El estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ocasionó una involuntaria risa de burla en el Yagami.

La sensibilidad del joven castaño se disparó al cielo debido a su ebriedad, por eso mismo también todas las emociones se incrementaban en él y su sorpresa fue demasiada para él, sus ojos castaños miraron al pelirrojo, con fijeza, esperando que le diera una explicación lógica y coherente.

-Suéltame, Yagami -dijo, empujando al de ojos rojos.

Su voz sonó muy poco convincente, por lo que Iori sólo volvió a sujetarlo, con más rudeza.

-Si hoy es tu cumpleaños, Kusanagi. ¿Por qué acabar la _fiesta_ tan rápido?

Fue completamente inesperado para él en momento en que los labios del Yagami rozaron su cuello y que su rodilla se enterró en su estómago, formando un maravilloso contraste en el cuerpo de Kyo, que tosió violentamente.

El siguiente golpe del pelirrojo fue en su cuello y estuvo planeado desde un principio para llevar al castaño a la inconsciencia.

TBC

Notas de Lena:

¿Nuevo fic? Sí, pero espero sea muy corto, el 12 de diciembre fue el cumpleaños de mi Kyo adorado, pero como estaba en exámenes finales, de mi quinto semestre, no tuve mucho tiempo libre, hasta ahora lo estoy escribiendo.

Espero sus comentarios.


	2. capítulo 2

REVIEWS.

Eiri Saiyuki.- Gracias por el review, yo también me di cuenta que este año hubo muy pocas actualizaciones para los cumpleaños de mis dos niños adorados, por eso mismo escribí este fic.

Kinyoubi.- Allí la tienes, espero no haber demorado mucho, pero como estaba de vacaciones, me lo tomé muy en serio y me olvidé un poco de mis fics. Gracias por el ánimo.

Kendra duvoa.- Sí, Kyo Chan cumple años el 12 de diciembre, y no te apures, en el próximo capítulo ya termino...

Yllamadder.- OMG! Me sorprendió tu review, fue muy gratificante y me hizo muy feliz. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, un poco a las prisas pero allá vamos. Un review, proviniente de ti -que adoro tus fics IoriXKyo- es un honor. Va por ti, Yllamadder. Yo creo que no sólo ellos van a disfrutar la obsesión, nosotras también. Te cuidas mucho y no abandones la gran obra maestra que es "Mi Rosa Roja".

CAPÍTULO 2.

Yuki sollozó, desconsolada, lanzándole a Benimaru una fulminante mirada, mientras que Saisyu y Shizu se contuvieron de hacer lo mismo; por su parte, Shingo estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el rubio, pero lo pensó mejor, Benimaru era mucho más fuerte que él... además Kyo quizá sólo hacía eso para preocupar, a propósito, a sus padres.

-¿Por qué le dejaste solo, Benimaru San? -quiso saber la joven, sus ojos color miel estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Los padres de su novio, sus suegros, tampoco soportaban más la tensión, pero a diferencia de ella sabían controlarse más y no iban a perder la razón.

Kyo era terco, por lo que tal vez sólo estaba dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos.

Por si algo malo sucedía, enviaron a sus ninjas a rastrearlo por toda la ciudad, y enviaron a un representante del clan a hablar con Kagura, por si Yagami se presentó ante Kyo; no querían oír malas noticias.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, se dijo mentalmente, intentando girar en la cama pero viéndose imposibilitado.

Abrió los ojos al sentir aquella desgarradora presión en los brazos y se dio cuenta que ambos brazos los tenía amarrados a la cama. Por desgracia no recordaba nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior, y si algo sucedió, con Benimaru, alguna mujer desconocida, Yuki o incluso Shingo, no quería recordarlo.

Sólo quería soltarse y volver a casa, pero la ausencia completa de su energía fue lo que más le sorprendió.

Sólo pudo forcejear inútilemente, intentando soltarse sin conseguir nada más que un profundo dolor y sentir como aquella cinta se enterraba en su piel, y como iría marcándolo.

Estaba en una habitación con olor a alcohol y vestía sólo sus pantalones, porque el torso lo tenía desnudo.

Cerró los ojos en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, y escuchó la última voz que hubiese esperado oír.

-Kyo -fue un susurro suave, y fingió dormir.

Iori Yagami, imponente pelirrojo de ojos sangrientos, le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los pasos suaves del pelirrojo le llevaron a la cama, y Kyo sintió como el peso del pelirrojo se hundía en la cama, al momento de ocupar su lugar a su lado... el estremecimiento que recorrió a Kyo le hizo sonreír casi involuntariamente.

-Sé que estás despierto, Kusanagi. No me engañas -dijo el pelirrojo, su mano rozó quizá involuntariamente, el torso de Kyo, cuando él sujetó una de las cobijas, lanzándola al suelo. Sus ojos rojos reflejaban mucho más que de costumbres.

Siempre teñidos con ira, ahora estaban nublados por muchos sentimientos a los que Iori no quería ponerles nombre, o más bien, el pelirrojo desconocía qué era lo que estaba experimentando.

En un ser humano tan complicado como él, en el que su vida se dividía en dos... aferrarse a su obligación de derrotar a Kyo y abandonar su trágico pasado, era fácil de comprender el hecho de verlo sufriendo de ignorancia en ese tipo de campos.

Lo sentimental no era lo suyo, y no le importaba.

Kyo sí, por eso mismo estaba en un dilema.

-Abre los ojos, Kyo- ordenó, sujetando muy brusco el rostro del castaño entre su mano, presionándolo demasiado.

Su característica violencia se hacía presente cada vez que estaba cerca del joven Kusanagi.

Era como si en su cuerpo tuviera incorporado un gatillo que se disparaba automáticamente; su comportamiento con Kyo siempre era iracundo y posesivo... tanto que cuando veía al joven en problemas le surgía lo heroíco.

Por mucho que lo detestase, Kyo poseía algo de él... su libre albedrío.

No tomaba decisiones por su bienestar, sino por el de Kyo, o en todo caso, por el malestar de su víctima.

Pero eso era lo mejor, porque el dolor de Kyo le inyectaba placer en las venas.

No se entendía a sí mismo, y no buscaba hacerlo.

-¡Ábrelos! -fue su exclamación, un grito que sonó ronco.

Como Kyo se negó, apretando fuertemente los párpados, la mano del pelirrojo descendió en un rápido movimiento, a la garganta de Kyo, donde apretó con fuerza, cortándole el suministro de oxígeno que un ser humano requiere para sobrevivir.

Los jadeos, que se hicieron presentes en Kyo, consiguieron un efecto devastador en Iori.

La boca abierta de Kyo que luchaba por conseguir el aire fue brutalmente invadida por Yagami, su lengua sedienta de algún desconocido néctar, vagó por todos los cantos de su boca.

Dejó de apretar su cuello.

Kyo tenía los ojos muy abiertos, viendo casi con temor al pelirrojo frente a él.

Iori jamás actuó de esa forma con él. Sí, estaba su violencia y aquel instinto casi sobreprotector y posesivo. Kyo lo sabía muy bien, ya que el pelirrojo, desde su primer encuentro, se lo dejó muy claro.

_"Tú eres mío... y sólo yo tengo derechos sobre tu persona, Kusanagi. No lo olvides."_

Parte de él siempre lo aceptó, porque Iori era un rompecabezas imposible de armar; alguien con una personalidad demasiado confusa, un enigma.

Ahora estaba conociendo otra fase suya, y en el fondo, lo disfrutaba.

Su mente le traicionaba, y su corazón... Iori Yagami era alguien importante en su vida, y ahora lo aceptaba abiertamente, no luchaba con él con todas sus fuerzas porque temía romperlo. Yagami era fuerte, pero la ira lo cegaba y muchas veces erraba en sus combates, por eso mismo casi siempre Kyo resultaba ganador.

Su corazón, limpio de ese odio asesino, no le cegaba.

Pero su amor imposible era lo que lo convertía en una presa sencilla para el pelirrojo cazador.

Cuando dejó de besarlo, Iori miró a la ventana, ajeno a todo.

Lejano y misterioso.

-¿Yagami? -preguntó Kyo, llamándolo muy suavemente, la presión en sus manos era fuerte, pero su carencia de energía le hacía preguntarse qué tan ebrio Iori le llevó a su departamento.

La voz suave de Kyo le estremeció.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? -fue la pregunta del hermoso pelirrojo, su mano apretó con fuerza la cobija que estaba sujetando. Una que apartó del cuerpo de Kyo y que se mantenía tibia.

Kyo negó, incapaz de hablar; sentía la boca seca por los nervios que le acosaban en ese momento.

-Estás aquí porque así lo dispuse yo. ¿No te parece lo más natural del mundo, _Kyo_?

No negó ni aceptó, pero cerró las manos, fuertemente.

Iori era tan _impredecible_. Eso le _gustaba_.

Aunque debía admitir que aceptaba que era algo natural estar preso en las garras del pelirrojo, incluso le sorprendió que éste no le abordara antes el día anterior... Sí, ya recordaba que le había golpeado, aprovechándose de su ebriedad, y dejándole inconsciente.

Allí estuvo su truco para _secuestrarlo_.

-Déjame ir, Yagami. ¿Qué ganas teniéndome aquí? -le preguntó, quería llegar más allá de lo que el pelirrojo le decía, tal vez conseguía alguna respuesta que fuese satisfactoria, en realidad quería ver qué tan importante era realmente para el pelirrojo su presencia.

Sus persecuciones y las veces que se había arriesgado a rescatarlo debían de tener algún oculto significado, eso o el pelirrojo realmente sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, haciéndolo creer algo que no era.

Kyo no quería arriesgarse a perder.

Pero no estaba en posición de juego.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus manos, atraídas por la gravedad, caían sobre el mullido colchón y rebotaron un poco.

Iori le soltó.

Sus manos estaban entumecidas por la presión ejercida sobre ellas, misma que acababa de desaparecer, por eso mismo, sólo miró de reojo a su rival, quien se lamió los labios lentamente.

Un notable rubor cubrió las mejillas del más joven.

-¿Qué gano? -preguntó, repitiendo la pregunta hecha por Kyo, su voz sonó burlona -. Dime tú, Kyo, ¿no eres _mío_? No hay ningún premio más allá del hecho que soy tu dueño.

El castaño apartó el rostro.

En realidad estaba cansado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, entonces? -cuestionó, suavemente.

-Sólo quería desearte un _Feliz_ cumpleaños, Kyo.

Su instinto le cegó y sujetó a Kyo, levantándolo de forma violenta de la cama, jalándolo a él, para probar una vez más sus labios, con desesperación y un odio que sabía tan natural como el amor que Kyo guardaba en su interior.

Su beso hería y le ahogaba, pero era Iori, por eso sólo cerró los ojos, sintiendo como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

-Te odio, Kusanagi -murmuró el pelirrojo, su voz cargada de ira, odio, tanta aversión que hizo a Kyo sufrir -. Pero eres tan _mío_. Tan mío.

Con una de sus uñas rasgó la piel del pecho de Kyo y se inclinó a limpiar la sangre con su lengua.

Ascendió, lamiendo la piel de Kyo hasta alcanzar su oreja derecha.

-Sólo mío.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuki se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, encerrada en su habitación estaba leyendo aquella carta que misteriosamente apareció en su velador, apoyada sobre una muy hermosa y costosa lámpara que Shizu le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado.

Estaba escrita a las prisas, y no conocía al dueño de aquella caligrafía.

_Kushinada:_

_Te espero en la entrada de la mansión Kusanagi a la media noche, allí te entregaré algo irremplazable._

_No faltes._

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo... aunque su instinto le decía que no fuera, su corazón no paraba de llorar y repetir un solo nombre.

_-¡Kyo!_

TBC

Notas:

Estoy loca, lo sé, pero me fascina todo ese asunto de te odio pero entre mi odio viene de forma ímplicita pasión, así que en el fondo te deseo. Con Yuki no me pueden pedir mucho, porque la tipa no me cae nada bien, así que me gusta creer que Kyo piensa que ella es sólo una responsabilidad más. Sobre Iori, intentaré que al final no se vea tan malo, aunque quien sabe cómo vean ustedes lo que tengo planeado. Gracias por todos los ánimos que me envían, se siente muy bien, y les digo que en la próxima entrega estaré terminando el fic. Besos, chicas.


	3. capítulo 3

REVIEWS.

Kitsune.- Yo veo a Yuki como lo que todos sabemos que es: Basura!, je. De hecho no sé con qué motivos SNK la creó pero bueno, un adorno más para el juego. Gracias por el comentario.

Deraka.- Verdad que sí? La relación odio-amor de Kyo es buenísima para escribir un fic porque te da material para explorarla a fondo. A mí me fascinan estos dos. Son un encanto. A mí, te confieso, sí me gusta un poco como maltrata Iori a Kyo, no lo sé, debilidad por chicos pelirrojos con ojos del mismo color. Me fascina, pero esa 'tortura' tuvo su motivo, y que bueno que creas que quedó sexy la escena. Bueno, sobre tu pregunta, Saisyu y Shizu son los padres de Kyo, y Kagura es una sacerdotisa que, junto con Iori y Kyo tienen que detener el despertar de un Dios Orochi. Lo otro, Kyo y Shingo no son hermanos; de hecho, Kyo es como el maestro de Shingo, porque debido a que Shingo le profesa una obsesiva admiración a Kyo, éste le entrena para ser como él. Por eso mismo es que Shingo se viste similar a Kyo. Qué bueno que el fic te gusto, me hace muy feliz, porque yo pensaba que nadie lo iba a mirar. Gracias.

Kinyoubi.- A todas nos gusta ese carácter en Yagami, si no es así de violento, posesivo y un poco loco, no es nuestro Iori Yagami. Espero que te guste. Gracias por el comentario. Ciao.

CAPÍTULO 3.

Advertencia de Lemon, si no les gusta, no lean.

Shingo miró severamente a Benimaru, quien bajó del vehículo rojo que llevaba. Sus ojos azules, celestes, recorrieron todo el lugar, buscando alguna pista del paradero de Kyo Kusanagi, pero ni siquiera había algún poco de energía rezagada que le dijera que el chico estuvo allí y el camino que siguió.

En su embriaguez, Kyo no usó su poder, o al menos, eso era lo que Benimaru concluía.

Miró el cielo despejado.

Si una vez Kyo se libró de un dios, no podría hacer lo mismo con alguien que hubiera intentado propasarse con él? No estaba tan tomado, era sólo un poco, especialmente porque, aunque Kyo lo intentó y él le secundó, Yuki estaba presente y no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de quedar completamente ebrios. Sabía que Kyo estuvo consciente, así como lo estaba ahora.

Sólo que no sabía dónde estaba, mucho menos dónde buscar, tomando en cuenta que Iori Yagami podría jugar un papel muy importante dentro de todo eso, pero ignorando el lugar donde el pelirrojo vivía.

-Hay algo, Benimaru San? -preguntó el joven aprendiz de Kyo; todos en la mansión estaban realmente preocupados porque Kagura no quiso decirles lo que había visto en su espejo, pero se había indignado al verlo.

La sacerdotisa estaba enojada con lo que Kyo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-No, Shingo. Kyo no dejó rastros de su estancia aquí -Le comunicó a su compañero de equipo.

Ambos apreciaban a Kyo y sabían que ya era de preocuparse porque el joven era el más fuerte de los tres, y no haberse aparecido, aún, si era algo que molestaría a la familia Kusanagi, especialmente tras las palabras que envió Chizuru.

-Por qué no le obligó a que se fuera con usted?

-Conoces a Kyo, simplemente se fue -_además yo estaba consiguiendo unas chicas_, pensó tras dar su respuesta.

Shingo asintió.

Todos conocían a Kyo perfectamente, del mismo modo en que conocían a Benimaru, así que desconfiaba, en ese momento, de las acciones de ambos peleadores, pero no le quedaba mucho por hacer; su maestro estaba perdido.

-Dónde vamos ahora? -preguntó Benimaru, al viento.

Shingo le respondió.

-Iremos al templo Kagura.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lo siguiente que sintió Kyo fue una mordida en su cuello y el pecho desnudo de Iori contra su piel caliente. La presión que el peso de Yagami ejercía sobre él se sintió muy reconfortante.

Con los ojos cerrados se permitió disfrutar la tortura de Yagami, mientras dejaba que sus manos trazaran líneas sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo, hasta que alcanzó su pantalón y lo desabotonó.

Sintió su boca arder en fuego cuando Yagami hizo que sus labios entraran en contacto y le besó con pasión... una que Kyo nunca antes experimentó y que ahora estaba enviándole placenteros escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. No podía resistir más antes de terminar cediendo completamente y la leve resistencia que era su cuerpo virgen al menos de un relación homosexual, estaba a punto de convertirse en un mínimo obstáculo que Yagami aplastaría.

El aliento caliente de Yagami sobre su rostro, cuando se separaron, le hizo abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a un pelirrojo muy interesado en el rostro de su rival, quien permitió que la lengua cálida y aterciopelada del pelirrojo lamiera su mejilla casi tiernamente.

Descendió por su cuello hasta su pecho, donde mordió una de sus erectas tetillas, saboreando el sudor que recorría el cuerpo de Kyo... éste se arqueó ante el placer de la mano del pelirrojo apretando con fuerza su otra tetilla, que se encontraba libre de la boca de Yagami.

La presión del cuerpo de Yagami desapareció, y vio como el pelirrojo se dejaba deslizar sobre su cuerpo, bajando instintivamente, abriendo el pantalón y bajándolo, dejando al hermoso heredero Kusanagi completamente desnudo.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Kyo y vio como éste se encontraba completamente sonrojado, entregado y abandonado al placer que le estaba proporcionando.

¿Qué sentía él en ese momento? Una cosa era segura, Kyo despertaba su líbido, pero más allá, había algo? Estaba seguro que sí... Kyo despertaba en él muchas cosas más, especialmente un sentimiento posesivo.

Tomó entre su boca el erguido miembro de Kyo, succionándolo con fuerza y disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados de placer que Kyo estaba conteniendo, los gritos que no podía evitar y los movimientos de cadera que le imponían un ritmo al pelirrojo.... Sus ojos castaños estaban nublados de placer.

Antes que alcanzara el clímax, Yagami se apartó y fue ascendiendo lentamente, deleitándose al ver como Kyo respiraba agitadamente.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no sabría distinguir qué tipo de llanto era ése... ahora, mientras estaban en un momento tan íntimo como ése, a él no le importaba nada más que el cuerpo sumiso de Kyo.

Sabía que la falta de energía era uno de los motivos por los que el joven no oponía resistencia. Eso y el hecho que sentía algo por el pelirrojo que en ese momento planeaba poseerlo por completo.

Soltó el botón de su propio pantalón y liberó su henchido miembro.

Los ojos de Kyo estaban rojos, pero su excitación era tan obvia como la de Yagami, así que sólo se dejó llevar cuando Yagami, completamente desnudo, al igual que él, presionó sus erecciones juntas, creando una tormentosa fricción entre ambas.

Su mundo quedó en blanco, simplemente inundado de placer.

Yagami le besó una vez más, más gentil pero no por ello menos pasional, sus manos apretando estrechamente la cintura del Kusanagi, levantándolo un poco de la cama y apretándolo más a su cuerpo caliente.

-YAGAMI!! -Gritó Kyo, ladeando el rostro y permitiéndole así al pelirrojo enterrar su cara en su cuello y mordisquearlo a su antojo.

Los desgarradores gritos de placer de Kusanagi nublaban la cordura del pelirrojo, quien hizo lo que su instinto animal le obligó a hacer.

Sin pensárselo más de una vez, se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas del joven Kusanagi y embistió con fuerza, penetrándolo en un solo movimiento que obligó a Kyo a temblar por el dolor, placer y el impacto.

Sus manos se aferraron a la sábana y su espalda arqueada sólo hizo que Yagami lo levantara de la cama, para que Yagami, arrodillado sobre ésta realizaran el más erótico ritual de amor con Kyo, quien estaba apoyado en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que lo apretaba contra él.

Se dejaron caer una vez más a la cama, aplastó deliciosamente a Kyo quien mordió el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Te quiero... Yaga...MIIIIII!!! -Gritó, en ese preciso momento el pelirrojo estaba estimulando el punto interior que hizo a Kyo estar a un paso del clímax.

Lo estrecho del virgen pasaje de Kyo, la sangre que sirvió como lubricante, cuando penetró a Kyo y las contracciones, también eran una forma de hacer a Yagami perder la cordura, haciéndolo incrementar la rapidez en sus embestidas.

Sujetó con su mano el miembro de Kyo y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con su otra mano jaló a Kyo para compartir un húmedo beso en el que quedaban atrapados sus gemidos de placer.

Eso tuvo un efecto devastador en Kyo...

Alcanzó el clímax con un grito que casi ensordeció a los amantes.

Yagami se vino unos movimientos después que él y se dejó caer encima del joven Kusanagi.

-_Feliz _Cumpleaños, Kusanagi -le besó la frente y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Cada movimiento que había hecho Kyo estaba grabado en su memoria, así como en aquella videocámara que estaba sobre uno de los estantes, pero, dentro de su absurda obsesión, eso no tenía por qué compartirlo con Kyo.

Le besó el rostro una vez más, antes de dejar que el cansancio los arrullara a ambos.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuki acudió al encuentro con quien le había enviado la misteriosa carta. Presentía que algo tenía que ver con su Kyo Kusanagi... Hasta ahora, que era media noche, seguía sin haber noticias de su novio.

Se abrazó a sí misma. La noche era fría y estaba precariamente abrigada con sólo un sweater muy delgado que no le brindaba el calor que necesitaba. Soñaba despierta con un abrazo de Kyo.

El vehículo negro que aparcó unos metros delante de ella le dijo que su 'cita' había llegado.

Vio descender a un pelirrojo, vestido completamente de negro, y del lado del pasajero, vio que Kyo Kusanagi también bajaba de allí, completamente confundido del por qué de su presencia allí.

Su novia estaba allí, así como su amante pelirrojo, y él.

-¿Qué es esto, Iori?

-Sólo entrégale el sobre que te di y dale tu colgate, ése que indica que eres un miembro de la familia Kusanagi... el mismo que debía robarte si alguna vez te derrotaba... _Kyo_.

Miró a Yuki y simplemente obedeció las órdenes del pelirrojo, quitándose la cadena y entregándosela a Yuki, junto con el mencionado paquete.

-Allí lo tienes, Kushinada -dijo Iori, sonriendo -. Algo que es _irremplazable_... Vámonos, Kyo.

Los ojos llorosos de la joven fueron como poesía para Yagami, Kyo sólo la miró, casi indiferente, aunque en el fondo sintiéndose culpable.

Cuando subió al vehículo, Yagami sólo le miró fijamente... sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-Y que no se te olvide, Kusanagi -dijo, sujetando la mano de Kyo con mucha fuerza -. Tú eres sólo _mío._

**OWARI**

Notas de autora:

Me quedó muy feo pero era en honor a los veintiséis años de mi adoradísimo Kyo Chan. Yo quería hacerlo diferente, porque faltaron un poco más de cosas, pero sinceramente Shingo y Benimaru no importan mucho y Yuki sufrió lo que iba a sufrir... lo que va en el paquete... Bien, chicas, mi prima me dijo, por qué no le envían a Yuki una copia de ese video que Yagami grabó... Y bueno, de allí la idea... créditos a ella...

Gracias por todos los comentarios... y ya saben, besos mil. Hasta mi próximo fic.

Por lo confuso, quizá hasta le hago secuela… Who knows? Maybe I do.


End file.
